1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable power supply. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable power supply that incorporates a generator driven by an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable power supplies such as power generators that incorporate a generator driven by an engine are popular for various uses. Power generators are designed to be compact, convenient and useful. The components used in power generators can be designed and mounted in a compact manner to save space and promote portability; however, providing sufficient power to support user demands. Designing and incorporating compact components into the power generator environment can be challenging due to design necessities such as sufficient cooling of the engine and generator.
Portable power generator units are commonly used on construction sites located in areas of existing neighborhoods or business districts. In such environments of use, the level of noise produced by the power generator unit becomes a concern in order to lessen any disturbance that such construction may create on the surrounding neighbors and businesses. To address this concern, prior portable power generators have attempted to insulate the engine and generator so as to deaden the sounds produce by this machinery; however, such attempts have created complex housings and internal structures within the housings, and have not provided sufficient cooling and sound insulation.